Genèses
by Kilimiria
Summary: Plongez dans les jeunesses croisées d'Irène Adler et de Sherlock Holmes, jusqu'à leur rencontre. OS


**Genèses :**

**Disclaimer : **_Sherlock _appartient à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC

**Rating : **T

* * *

« And she only reveals what she wants you to see (…) But she's always a woman to me »

**Billy Joel, **_**She's always a woman to me**_

* * *

Irène Adler – de son vrai nom Irène Carlson - était née à Los Angeles mais n'y était pas restée longtemps. Sa mère, qui l'élevait seule, allait de petits boulots en petits boulots. Elle vivait en nomade, re-tentant sa chance un peu partout à travers les Etats-Unis, emportant son bébé avec elle. Irène grandit ainsi, le long des routes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'âge d'aller à l'école. Sa mère venait de rencontrer un anglais bien sous touts rapports avec qui elle projetait de se marier. Elle l'embarqua alors dans un aller-simple pour Londres où elle s'empressa de l'inscrire dans une petite école de quartier.

La famille Holmes descendait d'une longue lignée de vicomtes qui avait gagné prestige et fortune au fil des ans. Elle possédait des terres à l'Ouest du pays, dont une petite villa de vacance sur les côtes du Sussex, là où Sherlock Holmes vit le jour. Son père travaillait à la City, assurant un poste de haute responsabilité dans un gros groupe d'électronique. Sa mère restait au foyer, supervisant la bonne tenue de la maison et les dépenses ménagères, s'assurant de l'éducation de ses deux fils. C'est elle qui prit toutes les dispositions pour que le plus jeune d'entre eux rejoigne l'école maternelle Saint James, une tradition chez les Holmes.

Le petite Irène Carlson montra très vite des capacités d'apprentissage supérieures à la moyenne. Elle paraissait plus vieille que tous les autres élèves de son âge et évitait leur compagnie, restant seule dans son coin, jouant à habiller et coiffer des poupées, mettant toute son attention dans sa tâche. Sa maîtresse lui fit sauter une classe, sans que cela ne change son comportement distant. Elle renonça à tirer d'elle autre chose que des silences voilés d'un mépris enfantin et la laissa tranquille.

Tout le corps enseignant de Saint James s'accorda bientôt pour dire que Sherlock Holmes était un élève impossible. Contrairement à son très plaisant frère, Mycroft, il se montrait têtu et arrogant. Il refusait tout conseil et passait ses journées à contempler la classe d'un œil torve, soupirant bruyamment dès qu'il était question d'une quelconque activité manuelle. Il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Les projets matrimoniaux de la mère d'Irène n'aboutirent pas. Décue, celle-ci repris la route avec sa fille et s'installa à Paris auprès d'un nouvel amant. La fillette eut d'abord du mal à s'adapter au changement de langue. Pourtant, à cinq ans à peine, elle parvint à la maîtriser presque totalement. Cet exploit passa inaperçu aux yeux de Mrs Carlson, bien trop enchevêtrée dans ses déboires sentimentaux pour s'intéresser aux progrès de sa fille. Celle-ci faisait pourtant de son possible pour attirer son attention. Elle avait besoin d'affection mais n'en recevait pas. Cette absence lui apprit à ne compter que sur elle même. A sept ans, à l'âge où les filles cachent leurs dents pour que la petite souris leur apporte un cadeau et jouent à la cuisine sur leurs dînettes Irène allait seule à l'école et préparait elle-même ses repas (et parfois ceux de sa mère).

Sherlock bénéficiait de toute l'attention dont il aurait pu rêver. Sa mère lui passait touts ses caprices, sa nourrice veillait au grain et son père se faisait une joie de discuter chaque soir avec lui. Et pourtant, personne ne le comprenait vraiment. Il se sentait à part. Les gens ne voyaient que la surface. Il désespérait de pouvoir prouver à tous son intelligence hors du commun. Mais son entourage ne semblait pas la soupçonner.

Irène voulait être chanteuse. C'était devenu son obsession. Dès qu'elle rentrait de l'école, elle s'empressait d'expédier ses devoirs – _tellement simples !_ – et allumait la radio. Elle la promenait dans tout l'appartement, chantant de concert avec elle, dansant sur les airs à la mode. Elle s'imaginait vêtue de robes magnifiques, acclamée par une foule de spectateurs. Elle en rêvait toutes les nuits. Elle osa même l'avouer à sa mère. Celle-ci grogna en guise de réponse et lui marmonna que son idée était stupide. La petite Irène en eut le cœur brisé. Elle aimait sa mère, malgré tout. Son avis comptait énormément pour elle. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle décida de ne plus jamais se bercer d'illusions. Elle se plongea avec acharnement dans son travail scolaire et sauta sa deuxième classe.

Sherlock voulait être pirate. Son père lui avait offert un sabre en bois, avec lequel il passait des heures à pourchasser le chien des Holmes. Il avait décoré un carton qui lui tenait lieu de bateau et voguait dans les couloirs du manoir, agitant sa petite arme. Sachant lire depuis l'âge de cinq ans, il dévorait les romans d'aventures que sa mère lui achetait de bonne grâce, voyant d'un bon œil son envie de se cultiver. _L'Ile au Trésor _de Stevenson n'eut bientôt plus de secrets pour lui. Il en récitait des passages par cœur. Parfois, Mycroft se joignait à lui, imitant un monstre marin en balançant les bras. Il s'amusait du rêve incongru de son petit frère.

Irène n'avait jamais rencontré son père, partit avant sa naissance. Pourtant, alors qu'elle avait huit ans, un homme se présenta à la porte du petit appartement où elle vivait avec sa mère, à l'Est de Paris. Elle remarqua immédiatement que cette dernière ne paraissait pas enchantée de voir l'inconnu. Quelques heures plus tard, après de nombreux pourparlers, l'homme l'aida à faire sa valise et il l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans l'avion qui les emmenait à Londres, il lui fit un sourire tendre et lui prit la main : « Irène, c'est moi, ton papa ! Je te promet que nous ne serons plus jamais séparés ! » Elle l'aima dès cet instant.

Lorsqu'il eut dix ans, touts les rêves d'aventure de Sherlock s'envolèrent suite au décès inattendu de son père. Sa mère était effondrée et lui non plus n'en menait pas large. En marchant derrière le cercueil, Mycroft posa une main sur son épaule et dit d'un ton dur, où toute sa gentillesse passée avait disparut : « Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, Sherlock, retiens cela. Ils ne sont qu'une faiblesse qu'il nous faut éliminer. » Il ravala une larme et haussa le menton, décidé à prouver à son grand frère qu'il en était capable_._

A l'école, Irène travaillait avec assiduité et se montrait aimable envers chacun. C'était son masque, sa carapace. Son intelligence supérieure lui permettait de comprendre sans problème les leçons. Elle feignait de s'intéresser à chacun, professeurs et élèves, ayant depuis longtemps compris que les relations pourraient la mener loin. Car la vie avec son père n'était pas vraiment mieux que celle avec sa mère. Il travaillait beaucoup et, même s'il faisait toujours attention à elle, il n'était pas souvent à ses côtés. Elle devait encore se débrouiller seule.

Sherlock fut envoyé au collège dans un pensionnat en Ecosse. Il considéra ces années comme les pires de sa vie. Il se montrait encore plus froid, arrogant et insupportable qu'avant. Son petit plaisir était de montrer au autres combien il leur était supérieur en intelligence. Il ne perdit jamais cette habitude.

Irène prit conscience de sa beauté l'année de ses treize ans. Sa classe montait une pièce pour le spectacle de Noël. Ils avaient voté en majorité pour adapter le conte de Blanche-Neige. Irène vit là l'occasion de goûter, au moins une fois, à son rêve d'enfant. Elle resta à la fin du cours et s'avança en souriant vers l'étudiant qui leur donnait des cours de théâtre. Elle avait préparé un petit discours persuasif et flatteur qui lui permettrait d'obtenir le premier rôle, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Elle le vit passer un regard sur son corps, s'attardant sur ses courbes adolescentes et son visage. Irène comprit immédiatement. Elle se contenta de faire sa moue la plus délicieuse et lui demanda si elle pouvait jouer Blanche-Neige. Elle eut le rôle. Le soir même, elle contempla son reflet dans un miroir. Elle avait grandi. Son corps élancé s'ornait de courbes nouvelles. Ses cheveux sombres contrastaient sur sa peau pâle et noble. Ses yeux clairs reposaient comme deux pierres sur l'écrin de son visage délicatement ciselé. Elle sut alors que son arme serait son apparence, en plus de ses mots. Si avec un sourire, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait de ce petit professeur, alors que de possibilités s'offraient à elle …

Sherlock eut le déclic en lisant son premier Agatha Christie. Il avait jusqu'alors refusé de lire un de ses romans, arguant qu'ils seraient sûrement trop simples. Mais l'ennui de ses interminables journées de cours le poussa à emprunter _La Maison Biscornue_ à la bibliothèque de son collège. Il le lut d'une traite. Dès lors, il porta bien plus d'attentions aux petits détails. Hercule Poirot devint à la fois son mentor et le maître à dépasser. Il éplucha traités de psychologie, livres de médecine légale et romans policiers à la recherche de documentation. Pour lui, plus question de devenir pirate : il serait détective.

Irène débuta avec Tommy Green, un garçon stupide de quatrième année mais que la majorité des filles de l'école considéraient, selon leurs dires, comme « super mignon ». Elle ressentit pour la première fois la monté d'adrénaline du jeu de la séduction et l'immense satisfaction d'avoir atteint son but. Le fait de devenir sa petite amie lui conféra une autorité nouvelle au sein du collège. Les filles l'envièrent et les garçons jalousèrent Tommy. Avec le temps, sa beauté fleurissait. Elle n'avait rien de commun ni de banal. Son visage et ses yeux ensorcelants attiraient touts les regards. Elle maintenait autour d'elle une aura de mystère, ne laissant rien savoir de sa vie en dehors de l'école. Personne ne pouvait prétendre la connaître vraiment. Milles et une histoires circulaient sur son compte. On la disait fille d'aristocrates français, descendante d'une maîtresse de Georges VI … Irène, elle, se contentait d'afficher son sourire charmeur mais distant, effaçant de son expression la pitié que lui inspirait les gens du commun.

La première affaire sur laquelle Sherlock se pencha eut lieu durant ses vacances d'été. Une compétition de natation, un mort et des chaussures qui disparaissent …Tout était là. Et le meurtre de Carl Powers n'était que le début.

Irène devint une reine absolue dans le cadre restreint de son collège, puis de son lycée. Ses résultats étaient excellents, les professeurs l'adoraient, les garçons la désiraient et les filles l'enviaient. Silencieuse et fascinante, elle faisait la loi en toute discrétion dans sa cour d'humains si communs, qu'elle méprisaient au cœur d'elle-même. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'elle les manipulait. Mais son règne prit fin à ses 17 ans. Son père avait depuis longtemps des soucis d'argent. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la cadence, entre son travail et ses dettes. Un soir, en rentrant du lycée, sa fille le retrouva pendu à une poutre de leur appartement. Ce geste fut pour elle la trahison ultime. Cet homme qui lui avait juré de ne jamais l'abandonner l'avait livrée seule au centre de l'arène, pas même majeure. Irène comprit immédiatement que si elle ne voulait pas retourner vivre avec sa mère, elle devait cacher le suicide de son père jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'âge légal pour ne dépendre que d'elle même. Elle vit s'effacer ses espoirs d'intégrer une grande école et finit l'année scolaire comme elle put.

Mycroft et Mrs Holmes avaient convoqué Sherlock pour un entretient de la plus haute importance dans le bureau de feu Mr Holmes. Il fut immédiatement question de son avenir et de ce qu'il envisageait après le lycée. Son grand frère sortait tout juste de Cambridge et comptait bien l'y envoyer. Sherlock n'en avait cure. Il se contenta de répondre « m'ennuie » à chacune des questions qu'on lui posait. Il se retrouva à Oxford sans trop savoir comment, en ayant tout de même la satisfaction d'avoir fait enrager son frère en choisissant l'école rivale de celle dont il était diplômé.

Irène prit la fuite dès qu'elle eut finit son année. Elle effaça toutes traces de son passage et pris soin de disparaître aux yeux de quiconque pourrait la rechercher. Elle erra dans les rues de Londres, perdue. La ville lui paraissait menaçante. Elle gagna les avenues les plus chics de la ville, se noyant dans la foule des privilégiés qui flânaient, insouciants. Son regard fut alors attiré par une touffe de cheveux d'un bleu agressif. Hypnotisée, elle s'approcha pour découvrir une jeune femme, dans les vingt ans, adossée nonchalamment à la devanture d'une boutique. Irène ne put se retenir de l'aborder. Pixie, ainsi qu'elle se présenta, était une américaine installée au Royaume-Uni pour étudier. Mais l'argent envoyé par ses parents ne lui suffisait pas. Alors elle faisait ce qu'elle appelait ses _petits boulots_. Elle prit Irène sous son aile d'un regard. Elle l'installa dans sa minuscule chambre d'étudiant. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle tenta, quelques jours plus tard, de l'embrasser. Mais devant le regard malicieux de sa protectrice, elle succomba totalement pour la première fois de sa vie, s'abandonnant dans ses bras.

Malgré les cours de sciences passionnants auxquels il assistait à Oxford, Sherlock s'ennuyait toujours. Les autres élèves lui semblaient si _stupides_. Il avait espéré rencontrer des gens de son niveau, mais ils l'avaient déçu. Il ne sut jamais vraiment comment cette idée lui était venue en tête ni comment il la mit en pratique … Pourtant, il plongea tête la première : d'abord la cigarette puis, la nicotine ne lui suffisant plus, il se procura auprès d'un vendeur à la sauvette deux petits paquets de poudre blanche. Ce fut le début de son chemin de croix.

Pixie était très belle. Elle se servait de cet atout pour attirer dans ses filets des hommes riches qui l'entretenaient quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les quitte. Il lui parut tout de suite évident qu'Irène pouvait viser encore plus haut. Elle l'introduisit, coiffée, habillée et maquillée, dans une soirée de gala. « Repère ta proie », lui murmura-t-elle, « et attaque ». Mais Irène alla plus loin. D'un coup d'œil, elle devinait les goûts de chacun des hommes présents. Elle lisait en eux. Un en particulier attira son attention : la quarantaine, ridiculement riche, il était l'idéal. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à son esprit affûté pour découvrir ce qui le charmerait. La grosse chevalière à sa main gauche, typique de la joaillerie russe de la fin du Moyen-Age, indiquait son ascendance noble (sûrement ses ancêtres avaient-ils fuit la révolution communiste) et son attachement pour ses racines. Son costume et ses chaussures étaient faits sur-mesure, mais n'étaient pas de facture française ou italienne, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Allemande, à n'en pas douter. D'origine russe mais vivant en Allemagne et patriote très riche si l'on se fiait à sa montre, une pièce unique signée Boucheron qui valait à elle seule l'équivalent du PIB d'un petit état d'Afrique. Parfait. Irène parlait allemand couramment et se débrouillait en russe. Elle se fit passer pour une allemande d'un vingtaine d'années en voyage à Londres et le séduisit en une soirée. Elle lui laissa un nom : Irène Adler. Lorsque Pixie lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui expliqua : « Adler signifie 'aigle' en allemand. C'est un peu ce que je suis : un oiseau de proie ». C'est ainsi qu'elle devint, à tout juste 18 ans, la maîtresse de Pyotr Reynhold, troisième fortune d'Allemagne. Lorsqu'il lui proposa de venir s'installer dans sa résidence d'été en Bavière, elle accepta et abandonna sans scrupules Pixie : les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantage, surtout dans son cas.

Mycroft le découvrit. Jamais Sherlock n'avait vu son frère en colère à ce point. Il tremblait, tentant de retenir sa fureur. D'une voix glaciale, il lui annonça qu'il l'avait terriblement déçu. Il décida de tout cacher à leur mère pour ne pas l'accabler encore plus et prit lui même toutes les dispositions pour lui obtenir une place dans une cure de désintoxication privée. Il s'assura que le séjour de son petit frère y resterait confidentiel et masqua son départ d'Oxford sous le faux prétexte d'études à l'étranger. Pour les deux fils Holmes, cette période fut extrêmement dure à vivre.

Irène se sépara de Pyotr au bout de six mois. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Plus question désormais de dépendre de lui. Elle prit l'avion pour Paris, puis un taxi pour l'Avenue Montaigne. Là, elle vida allègrement le compte en banque de son ancien amant – elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à lui subtiliser sa carte bancaire et à découvrir son code. Elle entra chez Christian Louboutin avec une démarche de reine et acheta une paire d'escarpins noirs à semelle rouges. Puis, chez Hermès, elle essaya une dizaine de cravaches avant de jeter son dévolu sur un modèle simple en cuir noir. Irène Carlson avait disparut : plus de mère, oubliée depuis longtemps plus de père, mort en l'abandonnant plus de chaînes, c'est elle qui les tenait, désormais. Irène Adler était libre de faire son chemin dans le monde. Comment ? _En se comportant mal._

Sherlock débuta avec son site internet, _The Science of Deduction._ Mais comme aucune affaire intéressante se présentait, il se mit à pirater les serveurs privés de Scotland Yard pour avoir accès à leurs enquêtes en cours. Remarquant des défauts, il ne put se retenir d'envoyer un e-mail vindicatif à un dénommé Lestrade, qui en guise de réponse demanda à le rencontrer. Il résolut brillamment une affaire, puis une autre et encore une autre. Lui vint alors l'idée de devenir le premier et le seul détective consultant de la planète. Après tout, il avait inventé la fonction.

Les affaires d'Irène marchaient bien, très bien. Grâce à son esprit tranchant – idéal pour deviner les goûts de chacun – et à sa beauté ensorcelante, elle s'était forgé une certaine réputation et s'amusait de son pouvoir. Ses clients se faisaient plus nombreux et prestigieux au fils des ans. Un jour, un homme contacta Kate Norton, sa secrétaire (et compagne) au nom de James Moriarty. Elle accepta son invitation, curieuse de découvrir le fameux criminel (il était bien connu de la sphère dans laquelle elle gravitait). Si elle fut charmée au premier abord par son intelligence hors du commun, semblable à la sienne (elle désespérait de rencontrer un jour quelqu'un qui serait son égal) elle se reprit bien vite devant ses manières mielleuses. Il lui proposa de s'associer pour quelques menus projets. Elle accepta mais demeura sur ses gardes.

Les années avaient passé. Sherlock avait rencontré son premier (et seul) ami, John Watson. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver un Némésis. Celui-ci se présenta dans une piscine après un dangereux jeu de devinettes. James Moriarty, le seul criminel consultant. Jamais Sherlock n'avait rencontré quelqu'un _comme lui_. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Sherlock et Irène avaient joué. Il avait perdu, puis elle avait perdu. Match nul. Ils étaient fascinés l'un par l'autre. Se trouver un égal était tellement _inespéré_ ! Il y avait eut l'affaire de Belgravia, puis du vol Coventry. Après cela, elle avait disparut, tout en sachant qu'il suivrait sa trace. A Karachi, il l'avait sauvée d'une exécution sommaire. A Karachi, elle avait fait en sorte que le petit surnom que lui avait donné Moriarty ne puisse plus le désigner. Puis ils s'étaient dis adieu. Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre savaient que ce n'était pas définitif. Ils auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer : alors pourquoi le gâcher ? Elle était la seule femme qui lui conviendrait, il était le seul homme qui saurait la séduire. Ils évoquaient peu leurs passés, encore moins leurs avenirs. C'était ainsi.

Debout sur le toit de l'hôpital, Sherlock envoya un dernier message :

_Je ne suis pas mort. Dînons ensemble. _**SH**

* * *

**Un avis ?**

****Bien sûr, il ne s'agit que de ma vision personnelle de leur enfance, inspirée par l'oeuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.


End file.
